The present invention relates to apparatus for automatic cop feeding, more particularly relates to apparatus for transferring cops doffed from spinning machines to supply stations of automatic winders.
Conventionally, there have been generally used automatic cop feeding apparatus whereon yarn ends delivered from cops are pieced with yarn ends from corresponding packages under winding so as to feed cops to automatic winders. In case of the feeding apparatus of this type, however, it is indispensable to feed the individual cops to this apparatus after the head and tail direction of the cops should be preliminarily adjusted. In other words, a great deal of manual labour is needed in order to adjust the head and tail direction of the cops on their course from the spinning machine from which they were doffed to the feeding apparatus.